


Broken Hearts and Bloodstained Blades

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mostly unrelated one-shots mostly centered around Maglor. If I get some interest then I might make a few of them longer (possibly chapter fics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maglor: The Regent

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is based off of a picture I saw on tumblr showing Maglor sitting on a throne.

The orc that Morgoth sent to negotiate for Maedhros' return shifted uneasily. This was not what his lord told him he could expect from the 'high king' of the Noldor. He'd said that this elf was weak and hid behind his brothers. The elf sat on his throne like it had been made for him, not someone that was taller, and broader. He looked down at him with icy silver eyes, daring him to speak out of turn, to give him a reason to kill him.

"I was told that you came in the name of Morgoth." His voice was soft and smooth, hardly a whisper, yet it seemed to fill the room.

No, this was definitely not what he was told to expect. He fought back a shiver, suddenly more afraid of this elf that regarded him indifferently than he had been of all but his two leaders. He glared at him trying to seem intimidating.

"Lord Melkor sends his demands for the return of the one you call Maitimo."

If it was possible those silver eyes seemed to get even colder. He felt like he stood in front of Lord Mairon while he was in a temper. The wrong words could end up having terrible consequences. It was a chilling realization that they were so expendable to the two Lords he answered to that he'd been sent as an emissary to the elves.

"I see, and do you have any proof that you have him?"

The orc pulled out a handful of red hair. The elf leaned back in his throne tilting his head slightly. He tapped his fingers lightly on his leg. After a long moment the elf nodded coolly.

"Speak, I'll hear his… 'demands'."

Suddenly the orc felt furious with himself. His kind was superior to these… elves. Lord Melkor had made them so, and no lowly elf was going to intimidate him, especially not this one, the one his Lord had called weak. He sneered at the elf, missing the glint of amusement in silver eyes as the elven lord saw him regather his courage.

"My Lord will return your 'king', if you will agree to the following conditions. First you give up any claim on these lands. They belong to Lord Melkor, and he desires your immediate relocation from them. Second you give up any and all claim on the Silmarils."

Those eyes suddenly promised his death, as though the elf's strength of will was all that was keeping him alive. He wanted to run, this was not part of the plan. He was supposed to be able to make the coward fall in place under Lord Melkor, or to get him to leave.

Maglor stood gracefully, and walked down the few stairs that elevated the throne from the rest of the room. Up close he was far from intimidating; he was the shortest of his brothers. He fought down the urge to remove the orc's head from his body.

"Tell me, what proof do you have that he is alive?" There was none, and he knew it. The orc had no way of knowing that his 'lord' would keep Maedhros alive.

The orc looked at him in a mixture of fear, and defiance. As though his defiance would mean that he would leave the settlement if Maglor decided he wanted him dead.

"Is this not enough?" He asked holding up the locks of Maedhros' hair again.

"You have no proof then." His voice turned as cold as his eyes. He stepped soundlessly around the orc, deliberately showing him his back. The message was clear; the orc was seen as beneath him. It was a move that he'd seen his father use often when he was at court in Tirion, and it proved to be as effective now as his father found it then. The orc growled lowly, sensing the insult and growing angry by it. Maglor stopped in the middle of the room, and turned.

"Then my answer is this; there will be no acceptance of terms. Your 'Lord'," He said the word Lord mockingly, "failed to follow through on the terms of a peace meeting, and ambushed them, killing several elves. Therefore we have no reason to believe that he will be true to his words now. As such I refuse to treat with him over this matter or and other he may wish to speak with us about."

Maglor walked back to the throne. Once he sat he whistled to call the guards outside the door. They entered the room, and lead the orc out. Maglor waited for the door to close then bowed his head, closing his eyes in regret. "If you are still alive, please forgive me Nelyo…"


	2. Maglor: The Musician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is similar to the first chapter and is intended as a character study.

The air was tense with anticipation. It was a festival in Tirion, these were not nearly as common as those held at Alqualonde, or at Valmar. Yet many elves had gathered there once word had spread that High King Finwë had convinced his grandson to perform. So far there had been many musicians playing.

Music swirled through the halls, painting lovely pictures in the minds of the listeners. Yet none of them compared with the music that Macalaurë could create. It was said that he could cause the pictures formed by his words to come to life, and that they were so real that you couldn't tell what was truly there and what he had created.

Movement at the edge of the stage drew many eyes to it; it was the musician that they had been waiting to hear. Everyone had enjoyed the songs that the other musicians had played, yet this was the one musician who drew them. They watched as he walked to the center of the stage and sat at the great harp there. He ran his fingers lightly over the strings, checking to make sure it was in tune.

Once he was sure it was in tune he started playing. The room seemed to come alive, and scenes appeared. First the towering mountains, gilded with golden light shimmering as the deeper notes softly wove through the air, and ensnared their senses. Breathless they waited as higher notes joined in, this time the ever shifting waves of the sea reflecting soft silver starlight. The two meshed, and for a moment everyone in the hall believed that the music had transported them there.

The lower notes softened and eased away leaving the higher unaccompanied for a long moment. Then as though it realized that there needed to be more than the sea alone the deeper notes returned, this time with a voice. The voice brought to life the gleaming white ships, sitting proudly on the shifting seas. The song painted the perfect image of what a Telerin sailor saw on his return from the sea.

All that hadn't heard the musician sing before were breathless, and some of those who had were once again in that same state. Not even their greatest musicians had the ability to create like that. It was stunning, the way they were carried along by the song. Once the voice, and the notes faded to silence several of the audience were shaking from how deeply that had affected them. The singer paused for a couple of moments allowing them to recenter themselves before he started the next song.

This one was familiar to everyone in the hall, just as the previous one had not. It painted the two trees, Laurelin and Telperion. Detailing the process of their light cycles, as one blossomed the other faded, and it repeated in reverse so as the first faded the second flowered. Yet even though they saw it happen daily this song this time hearing it; it was as wondrous to them as it must have been for the first three seeing the light for the first time after years of darkness. Later when they were asked to describe what they heard many of those in the hall would only shake their heads only able to say that to understand it one must hear him sing, for words would never do what it sounded like, and how deeply the songs touched any amount of justice.


	3. Maglor/Maedhros: Modern au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a modern au kinda not. I wanted to explore the idea of Maglor surviving through the ages, and him finding Maedhros who was reborn. I tried to get in Maglor's head so it might be a little confusing. There are implications of incest in this so if that upsets you please don't read this.

Maglor had no idea why he looked up at that moment, later much later he would be glad ( _ecstatic_ , **relieved** , _overjoyed_ ) that he had. What ever it was, the glimmer of hair that was red ( _ **fire** , copper_, blood ) or just the faintest sense of a almost ( _**never** , not once_, **nowhere near** ) forgotten fire.

He froze there less than twenty feet away was him ( **Maedhros** _Maitimo **Nelyo**_ ). He looked the same, grey eyes that it was so so easy to get lost in, freckles on his cheeks and nose, his mouth curled into a faint smile that he always wanted to taste but never had the courage to. All he had to do was move and he could easily touch him. He could hold ( _**protect** cherish_ kiss ) him. Yet all he could do was stare, his mind screamed at him to move. For the first time in years ( _decades_ **centuries _ages_** ) he could feel the life, and warmth of one of his family.

The other ( _Nelyo_ **always _Nelyo_** ) turned as though he could feel eyes focused on him. Nelyo's grey eyes widened and filled with emotion (was it _shock **love joy**_ what was it?) and he took a hesitant step towards him.

Maglor took a step back, why why was he looking at him like that? He wasn't the one who had died ( _jumped into fire_ **slain by swords** shot with arrows) so why was he being looked at like he was the ghost? He was more alive than the other, the heat of the flames still haunted his dreams at times sometimes mixing with the burning of the ships.

Grey eyes showed a flicker of hurt (don't, I didn't mean to **hurt** you, _**never you**_ ) causing him to stop. Nelyo reached out slowly as though he would bolt at any sudden movement. He hesitantly caught the other's hand in his own and held it. ( _Real_ this was real!) The hand he was holding was used to pull him closer. Once the other decided he was close enough he wrapped his arms around him. Maglor buried his face against the other's shoulder. (The fabric was warm, soft, and smelled like cinnamon and smoke.)

He trembled slightly fighting back tears ( _**joy** relief_ Nelyo was _really_ there it was not some illusion.) still clinging to his hand. Nelyo ran his other hand (It was back? How?) up and down his back still holding him securely. Maglor gave a muffled sob and cried now clinging to the other's shirt. Nelyo held him until he was done crying. Maglor leaned against him exhausted, but unwilling to let go. (Don't leave, **stay, _need you here._** )

With a soft chuckle Nelyo picked him up, cradling him in his arms. He leaned against him, hands still curled in his shirt, and looked at his face. Nelyo's eyes were happy and peaceful, and his mouth was curved into a soft smile. ( **HIS smile** he _never_ gave that smile to anyone else) Maglor memorized how he looked again, (never thought it would happen before the world's end) and leaned up to kiss him. Nelyo stopped stunned almost dropping him. Maglor pulled back and closed his eyes bowing his head.

"Kana, look at me." Nelyo requested. Maglor could never refuse a request from Nelyo, and looked at him. Nelyo kissed him gently, then as he pulled back he smiled again. "I missed you, so much Kana."

"Missed you too." Maglor buried his face against Nelyo's shoulder again. "No leaving me again."

"No, not again." Nelyo's voice held the power of an oath, and Maglor nodded tiredly against his shoulder. It might not be much but it was a start.


	4. Maglor and His Council

Maglor sighed softly trying to focus on the councilor speaking. It was the thirtieth time that he brought this particular subject up in the last three months. Always the same thing about how they should conquer the peoples who dwelt in the mountains and use their resources and skills to further the fight against Morgoth.  His silver eyes drifted to the window of the room, gazing across the water of the lake to the lands on the other side.

The slight shifting at his side refocused him on the room, and casting a quick glance at Celegorm who was clearly trying not to yell at the councilor Maglor stood up drawing immediate silence from the ones that were having their hushed conversations. Looking the ellon in the eyes Maglor waited until he could see how unnerved the elf was. Then he leaned forwards slightly tilting his head and narrowing his eyes a little.

"This is not the first time you have mentioned this."

"No, sire. It is not."

"Well then why do you keep bringing it up?"

The ellon opened his mouth to give an answer, but Celegorm laughed cruelly from Maglor's side. "That is simple brother he expects you to give him the go ahead."

"I see. Well since my answer of we shall wait and see if anything of interest happens in the enemy ranks is not good enough for you I will change my answer." The ellon looked at him hopefully, and the other councilors waited to see what he was doing. Maglor slammed his palm down on the table making them all jump, and cast a fierce glare around the room. "My answer is this. We will not do such a thing. Furthermore anyone who even makes any attempt at doing so will be dealt with severely."

He straitened and looked around the room, meeting and holding each elf present's gaze until they looked away to drive the point home in their minds. It seemed that his little act of submission towards his father and Maedhros was working against him now, and it was time to remind them that he was just as much a son of fire as his brothers were. "We came here to build anew. We sought a new home, glory, freedom, and vengeance. The first we have won through effort. We survived the attacks set upon us by our enemy. Yes, we have had some losses, and yet here we stand. Can you, any of you deny this?"

There was a low murmur as they spoke among themselves, but at last they shook their heads. Maglor didn't speak silently demanding a verbal answer from them. He needed to know that they truly believed this, and that could only come in the form of an answer the same way his question was asked. At last the councilor that had been speaking replied to him. "No sire. We cannot deny this."

"Then why. I ask you why in the name of Eru would you seek to chain, to bind those who dwell here? Have they not also gained the right to their own freedom, home, and glory?" His silver eyes flickered around the room studying the expressions of those around the table. Some of them looked thoughtful, others looked relieved, and a few looked indignant. He held up his hand stopping them from speaking. "Would it not be easier to gain their alliance? If we conquer them then how are we better than the very enemy we fight against?"

There were more nodding in agreement of his question making it clear that they had only considered this in passing. He waited for any of them to speak up, since he knew that there would be some who would not like his questions.

Much as he expected one of the councilors did speak up. One of the eldest ellon there stood and after bowing his head respectfully towards him asked, "My Lord Macalaurë, how exactly do you expect giving them the option of an alliance to work in our favor?"

"Simple, by giving them the choice and freedom we will be sure they won't turn against us. The people will work with us and trade with us because of mutual enemies. All we have to do is make sure that they aren't lying." He looked the ellon who had been speaking to him originally in the eyes. "I will not consent to this regardless of how you phrase it, and if you waste our time bringing it up again I shall ask the Ambarussa if they have use for another ellon with too much time on his hands."

Casting one final look around the room, and seeing the growing respect on the faces of all that were there Maglor nodded curtly before sweeping from the room. The implied dismissal took a few seconds for the councilors assembled to register. By the time that it did and they filed out of the room Maglor was already busy dealing with the other cares for his people.


	5. Maglor, Orcs and Morgoth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was craving Maglor as a Servant of Morgoth and this is what came from that. Warnings for this chapter would be Blood, Death by decapitation, and Gore. If any of that squicks or triggers you then please don't read it.

Silver flashed catching the light as his blade sliced through the air. Lightly he sidestepped the counter attack that his opponent tried to land on his shoulder. Swaying backwards he glanced around the room trying to determine if that had been enough to get the attention he was after. It wasn’t a long enough pause in the fight for his eyes to find the one he had been looking for though and soon he had to catch the blade parrying it aside harmlessly.

The creatures crowded around watching were all jeering at their comrade mocking his inability to finish off an elf. It brought a mocking smile to his lips to hear that they believed him weak. Though to their credit they were correct about some things, he had been weak when he arrived because of the injury across the lower part of his back. Not that he had much choice if he wanted to survive and keep everyone else alive as well.

Well since he had the attention of everyone around them perhaps he should display his showman’s skills. Darting towards his opponent he hopped, setting one foot on the orcs shoulder and pushing off flipping as he passed the orc and lashing out with his own blade catching him across the shoulders. The orc stumbled forwards startled since he thought he’d had the elf on the defensive. A small cruel smirk crossed his lips seeing the stunned expression on the orc’s face.

It never ceased to amuse him whenever people figured out that he was not as weak as they expected and this was no different. This time when the orc tried to bring his blade down on his shoulder he stepped backwards then put one foot on the dull side of the sword driving it into the ground. Realizing the danger he was suddenly in the orc tried frantically to pull his sword free. Laughing softly he kicked the orc backwards away from his sword.

Snarling it tried to rush him trying to win despite the fact that it was clear to everyone in the darkened room that the orc had lost. He dodged to the left kneeling slightly so he could cut the back of the orc’s legs easier. Unable to recover from his lunge the orc collapsed in a heap on the ground just out of reach of his sword.

Walking slowly almost predatorially around the orc he flicked his blade at it’s fallen body drawing more and more of it’s black blood. Finally he stopped near it’s head and stabbed his sword into the orc’s shoulder. A hush fell on the creatures watching the fight making him look up. Ah, there was the one he had been looking for.

Bowing at the being he stated calmly, “He has lost, what is your bidding My Lord?”

“Kill him. I have no use for useless minions.”

The orc frantically tried to escape from his fate. The cruel smile widened and the elf’s silver eyes gleamed with anticipation, “As you command My Lord.”

He twisted the blade before pulling it free causing the orc to howl and press it’s hand against the wound. His hate filled amber eyes glared up at him. He laughed softly, the sound echoing around the room unnerving the other creatures much to both his and the being, his Lord’s, amusement. Stepping away he sheathed his sword and picked up the orc’s, yanking it free from where it had been stuck. Realization of what he was going to do stirred murmurs from the circle of spectators.

As tempting as it was to prolong the orc’s death he knew that his Lord would not appreciate the delay so he dragged the orc to it’s knees then thrust the blade through it’s heart. Then just to make sure that there would be no way for this particular orc to come back later he pulled the sword free and with a quick spin he sliced it’s head off sending it to the ground where it rolled to the feet of one of the more vocal observers.

As a little bit of fun and as a warning to the others that had been thinking of challenging him he stabbed the sword through the dead orc’s body and left it there. The sound of clapping filled the room and he knelt before his Lord waiting for his judgement.

“Well done Macalaure, well done indeed. It seems that I may have a use for you after all.”


	6. Azaghal meets Maglor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwarves place quite a bit of emphasis on family, which is what sparked this idea. Azaghal meets Maglor at Maedhros’ invitation. Maedhros probably isn't as clueless about Dwarven customs as I portrayed him as being here it was mostly done for humor and because I think he would do it to mess with his brother.

Azaghal wondered sickly what he had been thinking when he agreed to meet Lord Maedhros’ brother.

Since he’d entered the Fortress that answered to the Lord all he had seen were elves that were much taller than he was, and taller than any of his company. Surly the Lord’s brother would be as tall as him if not taller. Looking around he expected to see a few more red haired elves walking around, but no one there had red hair that he could see.

Actually he knew why he had agreed. Meeting a friend or ally’s kin was considered an honor and even if Lord Maedhros didn’t know that he believed that it was only right that he acknowledge their friendship by accepting. Now if only the elf would bring his brother here then he could finish things here and be on his way back to where his people were camped on the horrid charred plain below Himring.

“Oh come on Kana. I want you to meet him.” Recognizing that voice the dwarrow turned his head to see if he could find his friend.

Ah there was Lord Maedhros, he was relatively easy to spot with his fiery red hair, and going by the affection in his voice the elf that he was holding the arm of would be this brother that he had been invited to meet. Irritated that he had been kept waiting because of this elf Azaghal gave him a quick once over noting with a vague dislike that he appeared nothing like a warrior.

“Nelyo I was busy going over the numbers. I know you plan on having Carnistir go over them again once he gets here, but I want to be certain that they are as close to accurate as we can get them.” The elf replied clearly aggravated with his brother.

“That can wait. It’s not polite to make a guest wait, as you are so fond of reminding me.”

“Yet it was you who left him waiting instead of bringing him with you.” Azaghal felt almost like he was watching a sparing match instead of an argument between two lords. The way the elves around the two of them were reacting did little to remove that sensation.

“True as that is Curufin seems to think that we should not have others not our own wandering through our fortresses, even if we are with them.” Maedhros replied, his tone amused despite his brother’s ire.

“Since when do you care what Curu says on that subject?”

“Since you started to stay with me.” Lord Maedhros was suddenly on the receiving end of a sharp and dark glare, the kind that would cause many of Azaghal’s company to cower and apologize for their words.

“If it pleases you, My Lord I can certainly have both myself and my people relocate back to the plains below. I am quite sure that they will have a splendid time trying to cultivate the dragon-fire scorched lands while constantly being reminded of everyone that died in those flames.” Lord Maedhros’ brother bowed mockingly, his tone acidic though something told Azaghal that the offer was genuine.

Quickly revising his earlier opinion of this elf Azaghal decided that he would rather like him. No one had challenged Lord Maedhros like that during their entire acquaintance and that this elf did spoke volumes of his courage and certainty in his own skills. Deciding to save his friend further ire from his brother Azaghal quickly joined him jabbing his brother’s knee with a finger.

“I am going to guess that you are Lord Maedhros’ brother, the one he asked me to come meet. I am Azaghal, Lord of Belegost.“

"So it would seem.” The elf’s silver eyes surveyed him for a moment before turning accusingly back to his brother. “You failed to mention that we had a dwarrow as our guest, my brother.”

“I am going to guess it makes a difference.”

“It does.” Looking back at him the elf bowed gracefully. “I am Maglor, at your service and your families.”

Smiling Azaghal nodded. Yes, he would like this elf almost as much as he did his brother. After all this one at least knew a few of the customs of his people and as far as elves went that was an exceptional thing indeed. Knowing that the extra time taken to answer and welcome him could become a point of trouble later, if it became known, Azaghal made a quick decision and offered a way to make up for it. “I hear from your brother that you have some skill with a sword. Perhaps you would be willing to demonstrate?”

“Some, though often I feel people exaggerate when they mention it. Still since you asked I would be happy to oblige.” Maglor agreed, gesturing for him to accompany him he stepped to one side allowing Azaghal to walk beside him. “The training grounds are this way, Lord Azaghal."


	7. Maglor's Begetting day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor is horrible at remembering some things, it's a good thing his brothers remember the ones he forgets.

Maglor sighed as he leaned against a large pile of cushions in a sitting room in his brother’s fortress. He closed his eyes and hummed contently half asleep.

“You look very comfortable there Macalaurë.”

He opened his eyes and smiled at his brother. “I am indeed Carnie. I can understand why you like your soft cushions so much. If you aren’t careful I might take some with me when I leave.” He teased playfully.

“If you do I might follow you just to get them back.”

Maglor laughed nodding. He beckoned his brother closer and lightly touched his cheek. “So tell me what is it you called me here for?”

“Do you know what day it is?” Caranthir asked dubiously. Maglor frowned trying to remember. After a moment he shook his head.

“Honestly I have no idea. Why?”

Caranthir sighed and shook his head. “Of course you would forget about your begetting day.”

“That’s today?” Maglor asked hesitantly. “I lost track of the days. We had about three major assaults the month before I started traveling to come here.”

Caranthir gave him a sharp look. He shrugged sheepish as he remembered that he hadn’t told any of his brothers about the assaults. Caranthir touched Maglor’s shoulder then used a handful of his tunic to pull him up and into a hug. “You worry us when you don’t tell us of such things songbird.”

“You all have enough to worry about without me adding to it.” Maglor protested softly nestling closer to his brother.

“Perhaps, but I’d still like to hear about them. We can talk more about that later. For now you are to dress up in the clothes on your bed then meet me in the dining hall.”

Maglor smiled indulgently and left the room to do as asked. Seeing the clothes he was awed, it seemed that his brothers had remembered even when he didn’t.The clothes were a style Curufin would have chosen for him, but the colors were clearly ones Celegorm picked, and the embroidery was obviously Caranthir’s work.

He quickly changed into the new clothes, relishing the feel of the cloth against his skin. It seemed that Caranthir had also chosen the materials. After taking a moment to admire his brothers’ work he left the room and made his way to the dining hall as Caranthir requested.

Upon arriving he laughed softly seeing all of his brothers sitting at the table. “I see you were busy.”

“Of course, we couldn’t allow you to forget your own begetting day a second year in a row.” Maedhros replied grinning. He crossed the room and gave him a hug. “Now sit and we can properly celebrate.”


	8. Brotherly fluff Maglor and Caranthir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was Maglor and "Come over here and make me"

Maglor just knew it was going to be an interesting day as soon as his brother woke him up less than an hour after he finally fell asleep. As it was only his brother’s reflexes saved him from having a book hit him in the head.

After that Maglor tried to get back to sleep, but found himself unable to. With an irritated sigh he got up and checked in the sitting room to see if Caranthir was there. After all if he wasn’t allowed to enjoy his pass time of choice today than he would keep someone else from being able to do so themselves. If he was lucky than Maglor could probably get his revenge on Celegorm while he was at it; hopefully with Caranthir’s help.

Finding that he was Maglor climbed on top of the bookcase opposite from where he was sitting wanting to make sure he was out of his brother’s reach. Once he was settled comfortably he started singing softly. He saw Caranthir twitch, but continue knitting. Sulking a little Maglor changed the song he was singing. Ah, that was a better reaction Caranthir was glaring at him now.

“What do you want Macalaurë?” Caranthir asked grumpily. Maglor smiled serenely, and shrugged humming the song instead of singing. Caranthir glared harder at him. “If you aren’t going to tell me than either leave or stop.”

“Come over here and make me~” Maglor chirped.

“All right then I’ll leave.” Caranthir set down his knitting and stood up.

Maglor sighed and waved his hand at Caranthir. “Wait, I’ll stop.”

Caranthir slowly sat back down and gave Maglor a suspicious look. “Talk. What do you want?”

“Sleep would be good, but I think the only way that would happen right now is if Nelyo was around.“

“I thought you were sleeping.”

“I was Tyelkormo woke me up.”

Caranthir sighed and indicated for Maglor to join him on the lounge he was sitting on. Maglor easily climbed down off the bookcase and curled up next to his brother. Caranthir rolled his eyes and made Maglor shift until he was leaning against his side with his head resting against Caranthir’s shoulder. “There now pick something else to sing.”

Maglor nodded trying to fight back a smile. Well it looked like he might get more sleep after all. He snuggled closer to Caranthir and closed his eyes humming softly


	9. Maglor/Maedhros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was a ship of my choice and "Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?" This one is short but I may add more or if interest strikes I may move it to it's own story/post.

Maedhros mentally cursed whoever thought that rulers should have paperwork. It was nearly midnight and he was only now making his way to his room. Of course it wasn’t usually this bad because Maglor took as much of the work as he could from Maedhros, but today Maedhros sent him away. The musician was falling asleep at his desk and had dark rings under his eyes. It looked like he found the answer to why he was sleeping peacefully through the nights lately, and he was mad at his brother for forgoing sleep for his sake. Finally he stopped in front of his door and tiredly opened it. The sight that met his eyes took his tired mind a moment to comprehend. With how tired he was he was sure his brother could forgive the first words out of his mouth.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Maglor looked torn between glaring at him and laughing. His brother beckoned him to join him on the bed. He almost rolled his eyes, but closed the door and removed his boots. Then he crossed the room stripping off his clothes as he did. He almost stopped half-undressed feeling self-conscious about how he looked, but the love and desire in his brother’s eyes moved him to finish undressing. Once he was within arm’s reach he was pulled into a loving kiss.

Maglor wrapped his arms around him. Maedhros smiled burring a hand in his brother’s hair tilting his head back to give him a more heated kiss. Maglor smiled and pulled back gently tugging him to lie down next to him. He went willingly, curling around his brother. Their shared warmth relaxed his muscles and he nuzzled Maglor’s neck sleepily. Maglor was running a hand soothingly up and down his back kneading the knots and tension out of his muscles. The musician hummed softly gently lulling him to sleep. On the edge of sleep he felt Maglor press a kiss to his forehead. “Sleep Nelyo, we have tomorrow morning to ourselves.”


	10. Maglor at Alqualonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first kill. Writing Alqualonde is interesting. There may be more of this in the future.

It was everyone for themselves in the chaos that the fair elven haven Alqualonde had become. He turned trying to find someone he recognized, anyone really just as long as they were wearing the red and gold of his family’s house or the colors of his uncles’ houses. Failing to find anyone he stepped backwards so his back was to a wall. The fighting raged on around him and the cries of pain and the flickering torches were starting to make him feel sick.

Macalaure closed his eyes briefly trying to shut the cries of fear and pain out of his mind. Opening his eyes again he looked around and saw some of the Teleri standing next to the sea pushing the fighting Noldor into it. He shuddered realizing that their armor would only weigh them down and cause them to drown. Idly he wondered how many friends and kinsmen he had already lost because of their actions. Out of the corner of his eye Macalaure spotted a spear heading towards his neck. Ducking he reacted and brought his blade up stabbing the fisherman through the heart.

Wide-eyed Macalaure stumbled away as the ellon slipped from his blade coating the silver a rich crimson. His eyes fixed on the ellon’s eyes as they lost the light of life and slowly went dark. Swallowing thickly Macalaure nearly knelt down next to the ellon’s body, but he felt pinned by the unspoken accusations in his eyes. To his right he heard a cry of pain from one of his brothers. Forcing himself to move he turned to go towards the cry trying his best to make his way to his brother.

He had already taken one life, and there were more who he would take before this was over after all he had already sworn he would see things through and so he would. Then he could let this all sink in and react, but only once they made it out of this hell they had walked into.


	11. Following Maedhros' Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Maedhros’ capture but before Morgoth demands a ransom for him.

Macalaure stood there with his brothers as they awaited the return of the scouts he had sent out. Maitimo had been gone for too long, and Macalaure had a sinking suspicion of what they would find. The twins were talking to each other and Carnistir to his left while Curufin and Tyelcormo were to his right also speaking to each other. It seemed fitting really that he stood alone in front of them, where he normally stood talking with the brother that was missing.

Footsteps approached rapidly, one set, and Macalaure knew for sure then that Maitimo was lost to them. Closing his eyes Macalaure took a deep breath to steel himself then opened them again. Calmly he stepped towards the scout, the elleth had tears running down her face now though she had remained strong since she had heard that Finwe her beloved king had died.

“What news?”

“The force sent with King Nelyafinwe was destroyed. I could not find the king anywhere though.”

Behind him he heard the soft murmur of words as his brothers began speaking to each other again. Smiling grimly he nodded in understanding. “You didn’t find him there, but you found tracks indicating people, or rather a person, being dragged away didn’t you?”

She bowed her head and offered him a weapon he knew well. Stepping closer to her he lightly placed his hand on her shoulder in gratitude before taking the blade from her hands. “You did well, thank you for bringing me this news. I shall figure out how to tell the people of this soon. For now though go and rest. I am sure your sister misses you.”

As the elleth walked away Macalaure turned back to his brothers and nodded. “So that is that. Maitimo is where we cannot retrieve him, and none of you will make the attempt. Not until I give the word. Right now the enemy will expect it from us.”

The others drifted away most of them shooting angry glances at him. Yet he said nothing further, and walked into the roughly constructed building that he had been using. Upon entering he leaned against the door and allowed the tears that he’d held back to fall murmuring for only his own ears, “Even then though he may never be the same, or ever forgive us… especially me for condemning him to that. Yet I would beg of the Valar or any who would listen that they please keep him as safe as possible.”


	12. Maedhros/Maglor: Dark Maedhros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing something very dark, but to sneak my favorite ship in. For Maedhros’ motivation here I thought that maybe once Maedhros was rescued he had a compulsion to hurt or kill someone powerful who was close to him. If he had been around Fingolfin too much he may have lost control and attacked his uncle. It is an after effect from Morgoth and Sauron not Maedhros himself. So blood, death and incest are the warnings I’m going to put here.

A cold slightly cruel smile curved Maedhros’ lips as he gently dragged the tip of a knife down his younger brother’s cheek. Maglor shuddered a little, calm silver eyes watching him. It was so amusing that his little brother thought he was safe from harm on the virtue of them sharing the same blood, or perhaps that wasn’t why the musician was so calm.

Testing his theory he drew the blade down further pressing lightly, not enough to break the skin, and dragged it across Maglor’s throat. His brother’s breath hitched yet there was no fear in his eyes. Suspicion thus confirmed Maedhros decided to toy with his brother using this new information. Leaning forwards he claimed his mouth in a harsh kiss, biting down on his bottom lip.

Leaning back he looked at Maglor his eyes drinking in the sight of a droplet of blood forming where he’d bitten him. The blade had pierced his brother’s skin, not too badly though just a small line of crimson running down from the pale skin of his brother’s throat. Maedhros leaned forwards, tongue darting out to lick up the droplet on his brother’s lip ignoring the line running down his throat for now.

“So sweet, Macalaure. You taste so sweet my dear little brother.” Maedhros murmured gently, contrasting the soft words with a sharp bite to Maglor’s neck. His teeth broke the skin there too causing the sickly sweet taste of his brother’s blood fill his mouth. Maglor gave a sound that was a cross between a needy whine and a pained moan in response. Maedhros nearly laughed at the reaction. Who knew that the famed musician was so pliant?

It occurred to him that Maglor, who was as much their father’s son as he was, should not be so yielding to him for no reason. Growling Maedhros roughly pinned Maglor between himself an the wall hard enough he felt Maglor wince in pain from it. The blade in his hand lifted from his brother’s throat and he moved his hand down Maglor’s arm. Once at his brother’s wrist he moved swiftly and made a deep cut on Maglor’s palm. A pained gasp encouraged him to repeat the action with his brother’s other hand drawing a hiss of pain, his brother’s eyes showing pain but still no true fear.

Seemingly affectionate Maedhros nuzzled Maglor’s neck, carefully lapping up the crimson trailing over his brother’s skin. If he had known just how sweet it would be Maedhros would have done this years ago. Maglor let his head fall back, his eyes slipping closed apparently not willing to look at Maedhros. The redhead smirked at that, pleased to no longer see the calmness in Maglor’s eyes.

“Why?” The word was hardly a whisper yet the golden voice carried it to his ears. Why? Did it really matter at this point? He was already acting, blood dripped from Maglor’s fingers to pool on the floor at their feet.

“Because I can.” Maedhros replied. Would he regret this? Possibly, but now… now it tasted so sweet. The way he could do nearly anything and it would be allowed, the way that his brother tasted- all of it was so sweet that he couldn’t stop himself. If there had been a point where he could stop then it was long past. The calm acceptance though was making him hesitate which only served to anger him more because shouldn’t Maglor fight or do something!?

Roughly he moved Maglor’s hands above his head, first one which he pinned with his stump then the other. With a soundless snarl he shoved the knife through his brother’s arms pinning him to the wall. Maglor’s eyes snapped open and a cry of pain resonated through the room, possibly further but Maglor seemed to want to keep this between them as much as Maedhros did himself. Maedhros felt a chill run down his spine at the thought of what this would cause- no he already started this, he would see it through to the end.

Seeing Maglor open his mouth to speak again Maedhros roughly kissed him again, silencing the words before they could form. He didn’t want to know what Maglor would say to him, what forgiveness or condemnation would leave his brother’s lips. Feeling the musician shudder Maedhros ran a hand up and yanked Maglor’s head back. A soft whimper fell from his brothers lips and Maedhros pressed his stump against Maglor’s throat.

“I wonder which way would be better? To slowly let you suffocate by using my arm, which no longer has a hand thanks to you and your cowardice, or to pull the blade free and slit your throat. Then again I could just leave you like this until blood loss leaves you so weak you can do nothing and then find some water to just dump you in.” Ah there it was, just a sliver of fear but it was there. Maedhros idly wondered why he wasn’t happier about seeing it.

Releasing Maglor’s hair Maedhros brought his hand up to caress Maglor’s cheek. It was cooler than normal, a sign that the blood loss was indeed getting to his brother just as the slight blue tinge to Maglor’s lips spoke of how little air he was getting. On a whim Maedhros stepped back, moving his hand and his arm away from Maglor’s pliant form. As his weight rested against the knife pinning him to the wall Maglor gave a pained moan, the sound was quiet a side effect of the slow suffocation Maedhros had nearly managed.

Fresh red blood ran down from the blade and it turned the red of Maglor’s shirt a deeper richer color. Maedhros smile warmed as he leaned forwards to look into his brother’s dazed and pained silver eyes. Yes, Maglor was afraid. Yet it was not, strangely, of him. Sighing with exaggerated exhaustion Maedhros grabbed the hilt of his knife before thinking better of it. An almost manic grin spread across his face and he felt along Maglor’s sides knowing that even is supposedly safe places the musician never trusted anyone enough to be without a weapon.

Maedhros’ search was rewarded with a slim elven blade, one that looked Avari in origin. The leather wrapped around the hilt was little indication yet the etchings on the blade itself told him that it was likely that people who crafted it. It was a shame that he would be using such a fine blade for something like this, but he would do so none-the-less. He saw the almost longing in Maglor’s eyes as he held up the dagger between them.

“I almost don’t want to use this to end your life, little brother. It is such a fine blade for it’s type and the ones who made it. Yet I have come too far to not follow through so I will say this now…” Maedhros leaned in close and whispered in Maglor’s ear, “I despise you for you did exactly as I would have and I despise you because you were able to endure it yet now I will bring you to your knees and you will die there just as I nearly did.”

With that Maedhros gently kissed Maglor slipping the dagger between his belt and his breeches. He then pulled his own knife free tossing it backwards over his shoulder where it clattered to the floor adding to the blood already pooled there and splattering the rug, one they both hated anyways. Then he pulled back, Maglor’s blood on his lips and with a smooth move he pulled the dagger out again and drove it into Maglor’s throat, not willing to even chance that the musician could somehow heal himself from the injuries and blood loss.

A mocking smile was on Maedhros lips as he stepped away, starting for the door. Pausing he glanced over his shoulder at the slumped figure and with a chuckle he said, “Good night song bird.” Then he left the room uncaring of the blood on his hand and stump. The only thing he did was lick the blood off of his lips and murmur to himself about how sweet it tasted.


	13. A peaceful night Maglor, Maedhros, Elrond and Elros

“Sing for me?” Maedhros asked his voice carrying a gentle teasing tone.

Maglor looked at him, his eyes warm and soft a smile stealing across his face as he saw him sprawled on his back on the bed his head tilted so he could watch him. Sitting next to the fireplace wearing only one of Maedhros’ worn tunics he looked at peace and Maedhros wanted to hear that. He wanted to hear and feel the peace his little brother felt so he gave him a variation of the look that had always gotten him his mother’s attention when he was little.

Maglor laughed and shook his head. “Really Nelyo, giving me the puppy eyes?”

“Yes really. Now… sing?” Maedhros asked again hopefully.

After a moment Maglor nodded. “All right, one song.”

Just as he was about to begin two sets of little feet came running up to the door one ran into the door nearly sending both Maedhros and Maglor into a fit of laughter as they heard one of their wards call, “I’m okay!” The door opened and two little hands and heads poked around to look into the room.

Maedhros lazily waved for them to enter the room not bothering to move more than that. Maglor got up and picked up Elrond and set him on the bed next to Maedhros before picking up Elros and setting him next to his twin. Maedhros took the opportunity to loop his arm around Maglor’s waist and pull him closer so he was on the bed too.

Maglor laughed and settled a little more comfortably on the bed. Shifting his head so it was resting in his brother’s lap Maedhros gave him a pointed look as he felt the twins settle next to him curled up together. Their little heads were resting on his stomach and they were watching Maglor curiously clearly wondering if they were going to get a story tonight.

Maglor closed his eyes and buried his fingers in Maedhros’ hair. After a few moments he seemed to decide on a song. Maedhros purred softly as Maglor’s fingers played with his hair and massaged his scalp even before he started singing. Then as always when his brother sang the room seemed to fade away leaving them adrift in a sea of light and the peace that Maglor seemed to feel whenever he sang for pleasure.

Maedhros felt the twins relax and nuzzle against his stomach and carefully draped his arm over their shoulders as the song continued. When the music stopped Maedhros lamented it and wished that his brother would continue singing for him. An idea settled in his mind and he smiled playfully up at Maglor who was watching the three of them with such a tender expression it made his breath want to stop so he could live in this moment forever.

Following the twins’ example he nuzzled against Maglor’s leg and then he started to sing softly. He could barely remember when the song was written, but he seemed to remember that it never failed to coax his brother into joining him if he started singing. Sure enough Maglor laughed softly then joined in and the two of them sang one more song after that before Maglor moved to curl up next to him.


	14. Maedhros & Maglor family fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Including Elrond and Elros

“Sing for me?” Maedhros asked his voice carrying a gentle teasing tone.

Maglor looked at him, his eyes warm and soft a smile stealing across his face as he saw him sprawled on his back on the bed his head tilted so he could watch him. Sitting next to the fireplace wearing only one of Maedhros’ worn tunics he looked at peace and Maedhros wanted to hear that. He wanted to hear and feel the peace his little brother felt so he gave him a variation of the look that had always gotten him his mother’s attention when he was little.

Maglor laughed and shook his head. “Really Nelyo, giving me the puppy eyes?”

“Yes really. Now… sing?” Maedhros asked again hopefully.

After a moment Maglor nodded. “All right, one song.”

Just as he was about to begin two sets of little feet came running up to the door one ran into the door nearly sending both Maedhros and Maglor into a fit of laughter as they heard one of their wards call, “I’m okay!” The door opened and two little hands and heads poked around to look into the room.

Maedhros lazily waved for them to enter the room not bothering to move more than that. Maglor got up and picked up Elrond and set him on the bed next to Maedhros before picking up Elros and setting him next to his twin. Maedhros took the opportunity to loop his arm around Maglor’s waist and pull him closer so he was on the bed too.

Maglor laughed and settled a little more comfortably on the bed. Shifting his head so it was resting in his brother’s lap Maedhros gave him a pointed look as he felt the twins settle next to him curled up together. Their little heads were resting on his stomach and they were watching Maglor curiously clearly wondering if they were going to get a story tonight.

Maglor closed his eyes and buried his fingers in Maedhros’ hair. After a few moments he seemed to decide on a song. Maedhros purred softly as Maglor’s fingers played with his hair and massaged his scalp even before he started singing. Then as always when his brother sang the room seemed to fade away leaving them adrift in a sea of light and the peace that Maglor seemed to feel whenever he sang for pleasure.

Maedhros felt the twins relax and nuzzle against his stomach and carefully draped his arm over their shoulders as the song continued. When the music stopped Maedhros lamented it and wished that his brother would continue singing for him. An idea settled in his mind and he smiled playfully up at Maglor who was watching the three of them with such a tender expression it made his breath want to stop so he could live in this moment forever.

Following the twins’ example he nuzzled against Maglor’s leg and then he started to sing softly. He could barely remember when the song was written, but he seemed to remember that it never failed to coax his brother into joining him if he started singing. Sure enough Maglor laughed softly then joined in and the two of them sang one more song after that before Maglor moved to curl up next to him.


	15. Feanroian Reunion in Aman

“The ship arrived!”  
“The ship arrived!”  
The twins voices were bright with joy and relief as they chirped that sentence back and forth. They ran through the house calling it and rousing their brothers from their various activities, with Maedhros last knowing that their eldest brother despised being woken before he had to be. As it was the two of them had to dodge a book and a pillow when they burst into his room. They were only able to drag him out of bed because of their words slowly sinking through the haze of sleep.  
Once it finally sunk in Maedhros shooed them out of his room so he could get dressed. The twins laughed and darted out of the room rushing back through the house straightening things that they’d knocked over earlier up on their way. Finally they returned to the front room and both of them settled by the window practically vibrating with excitement. It wasn’t long before the others joined them and then they waited.  
Since the ship arrived the previous night that meant that the occupants on it were going to arrive soon, and sure enough less than an hour after they settled in the room a cloaked and hooded figure rode into the courtyard. The twins were up and about to bolt for the door, but Caranthir caught them and pushed them into a chair.  
“Wait for him to come in before you attack him with hugs.”  
“But Moryo-”  
“Hush, Moryo is right. We do not know how he will react to it.”  
“Not you too Nelyo.” Amras whined giving their eldest brother a wounded look. Amrod turned a pleading look to Curufin and Celegorm hoping that they would side with them. Curufin just turned the page in his book while Celegorm focused on the door.  
Right as Amrod was about to ask Celegorm what was going on the door opened and cloaked and hooded figure entered the room. All of them focused on the person silent for a moment before Amrod and Amras launched themselves at him. The figure stumbled as they hit him and then chuckled softly hugging them close.  
“Hello little sparks.”  
As though those words opened a dam Moryo pulled the twins away from him and gave him a hug himself before moving away from his brother letting Celegorm and Curufin do the same. Curufin gave Maglor a smirk and nod setting his hand on his shoulder before retreating back to his chair and book. Celegorm grinned and tackled him sending the two of them to the floor.  
Smiling Maglor pressed his forehead against Celegorm’s shoulder then shoved him off giving Maedhros a pleading look. Maedhros sighed and offered him a hand up. Maglor took it and gave his brother a hug.  
“Welcome home song bird.”  
“Thank you Nelya, it’s good to be home.”


	16. Maglor reflecting on his time as regent

He could see it, the expectations and envies in their eyes. It would have been funny were it not for the cost of his new power. They spoke words of consolation and support yet he could see the fury that was roused by his words. They would see the wisdom in time yet now they would rail and rage against him. The weight of his responsibilities and power dragged him down though he always smiled. 

It was just what he did, smile and bear the pain that was in all forms. The physical pain was the easiest to bear since it was healing itself already now that he was finally resting. The mental pain was harder to bear though and the emotional the hardest yet though he spake not a word of it. None asked and few dared to admit they cared now after his words turned to ice and steel and his gaze turned to liquid anger more than soft cheer and love.

Whispers started of how he was both a grand ruler and unfit to bear the same crown as his sire and grandsire. He pretended deafness to those whispers knowing that they were his source of information on how his people were dealing with their circumstances now. It ached to know that once they would have spoken to him willingly of their thoughts and feelings yet now all he got were whispers.

Sometimes he wanted to hide away from them all, to tell them to go join the Thindar in their forests, to protect them and leave him to his misery. Those days he always hid behind his paperwork silently weeping for those lost whom he could not openly mourn for that weakness would be too much. They needed more strength than they could see in his brothers so he smiled for them even on the verge of breaking from his own pains.

When word came of a host in sliver and blue he wondered what sore of release he had been granted this time. Would they be peaceful and accept their regret or would this too fail just as things seemed to work out? Just as he half expected the friendship with the Thindar to fail. He almost hoped it would end with a blade in his back yet that would stir far too much trouble for peace to be possible again no matter how he wished otherwise.

Hope was born upon an Eagle’s wings. He watched in shock and wonder as another managed that which he had tried so desperately to do. He nearly laughed knowing that any part another had played in this miracle would be wiped away leaving only they in their glory and splendor to shine and drive away the shadows. His eyes caught the blue-silver of another and they agreed that they would protect them both.

They doubted now as the thin form faltered, yet he watched from a distance unsure of his welcome. He hadn’t been able to act then so would he be allowed to now? Red hair obscured the eyes of the other, causing him to make an irritated sound and with an aggravated move the arm pushed it out of his face. Sighing softly he felt a small smile curve his lips. Moving over he neatly pulled the red hair back. He walked away after a shared look and a slight nod, there was still other work to be done after all.

Insane, drunk, too broken to think clearly, or drugged. He smiled amused by the various explanations for the actions taken. It was strange to feel amusement and that faint sliver of hope again after the dark pall endured so long that he had nearly given up on more than surviving until everyone else was lost. Yet there they were. His fingers idly traced across the table composing a tune that would go unwritten in honor of that miracle that the rescue had been.


	17. Elrond introduces Celebrian to Maedhros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Elros didn't die as a mortal. He lived with them until his canon death then moved to stay with Elrond and later sailed with Celebrian.

Elrond and Elros practically vibrated with excitement, both of them felt strikingly like elflings.They were waiting eagerly for the door to open and for their family to be complete again. It had been years, forever if you asked Elros, since the four of them had been together and Elrond was excited to finally introduce his wife to one of two people he would name his father.

They heard soft laughter and turned together to see Celebrian and Maglor sitting together, Celebrian with a book resting in her lap and Maglor watching them while playing a soft quiet song on his harp. Elros took the laughter as permission to fling himself at Maglor who deftly shifted his harp out of the way and caught him.

“Ada, when is he going to get here?” Elros asked with a slight whine in his voice causing Maglor to laugh again.

Elrond grinned and joined the three of them picking Celebrian up and she squealed with surprise and delight as he picked her up. Once he sat with her in his lap she turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Gently resting his chin of her shoulder Elrond watched Maglor as he ran his hands through Elros’ hair.

Maglor who had been waiting for them to settle a little nodded. “He will be here soon enough. I was told he is going to visit ammile first, and the two of them were and are still very close so it could be now or just after dinner.”

“Now seems like a better guess than just after dinner.” A voice from near the door chimed in. Immediately four heads turned to look and Elros was up and over giving the person there a tight hug in an instant.

Laughing Maglor stood and helped Celebrian up so Elrond could go join his brother. Elros grinned at Elrond as he joined him in hugging Maedhros, and Maedhros smiled hugging them both. After finally releasing Maedhros the twins turned to Maglor and Celebrian. Elrond offered her his hand and smiling warmly she joined the three of them near the door.

“Atto, this is my wife. Celebrian, this is Maedhros my father.” Elrond introduced her to him. Celebrian nodded cautiously moving to give Maedhros a hug.

“Thank you for keeping my husband safe.” She whispered to him.

“No, thank you for keeping him happy.” Maedhros replied as he released her from his hug and she wrapped her arms around Elrond leaning into his side. Maedhros gave Maglor an amused look complete with an arched eyebrow.

“You know I am seriously debating hitting you for the smug look.” Maglor informed him, his voice awash with relief and delight. Maedhros nodded nonchalantly still waiting. Finally with a laugh Maglor walked over and gave his brother a hug.

“Welcome home Nelya.”

“It’s good to be home.”


	18. Maglor after Maedhros' Death

_Not enough. It’s never enough…_

The thought whirled around in his mind over and over again tumbling around on repeat until his chest felt tight and empty at the same time. Laughter bubbled up his throat even as sobs tried to shake his body. He wished with all of his being that just once, just maybe he would be able to be enough for someone.

It never happened though. Once it seemed like maybe he would manage to be enough but in the end he still failed and was left with only broken and jagged pieces to pick up and try to fit back into place. Yet even with all of that he lost some of those pieces as they cut and sometimes he’d wonder if maybe those lost pieces would have made him enough.

_Never enough…_

Hysteria finally won over the grief and guilt and horrible aching hole in his chest and he started laughing, laughing and laughing until he could hardly breathe. Then at last tears ran down his face dripping onto his hands lightly landing on the fresh burns that were more of a proof of his failure than anything else, and the worst part, the part that only caused that hole to grow sinking deeper and running through his veins, was that he’d finally lost everything.

He was the last one, and no one else was coming to help him up again. Then he screamed. He screamed and screamed releasing his pain into the world around him until his voice was gone and even then he screamed until all his throat would give him was blood and then he crumpled to the ground.

Curled up there he simply cried and hugged himself hoping that maybe somehow this was all a dream and he would wake to find that everything was still peaceful and that maybe just maybe he was still enough. Yet even then, even as he was on the edge of unconsciousness the thought tumbled through his mind.

_Not enough. **Never** enough._


	19. Maglor and Maedhros Before Taking the Silmarils

_To defy power which seems omnipotent to hope till hope creates from its own wreck the thing it contemplates._ ~Prometheus Unbound by Percy Bysshe Shelley

* * *

Maedhros lie his eyes half closed because of the utter lack of energy he felt. His brother sat with Maedhros’ head resting in his lap, his clever fingers gently dancing through the crimson strands soothing him and silently sharing the meager resources of energy he had.

“Cana… why are we here?” Maedhros asked softly. The question meant so much more than the words actually spoken and he knew that his brother would pick up on that.

Sure enough the fingers toying with his hair paused for a moment before resuming teasing the wild strands into a braid much like he had centuries ago. For a long moment silence cloaked them both in its embrace before his brother sighed and let his head fall back against the withered twisted trunk of a tree.

“Because we had hope.”

“Hope?” Maedhros asked his eyes focusing on his brother in surprise.

The musician smiled bleakly the same weariness that Maedhros felt seemed to radiate from him too. “Hope. Don’t you know rebellions are built on hope.”

“Are we rebelling?” Maedhros whispered pressing his face into his brother’s stomach.

“Yes. Yes we are.” Maglor replied firmly, a strength and certainty filled his voice as he looked out across the ruined lands around them.

“How can you tell?”

“Because we refused to just lie down and give up. We chose to defy them, to hope and cling to our hope until at last our fight, our rebellion bore something. Maybe it isn’t and never will be what we sought, but we fought nonetheless.” Maglor replied calmly.

Maedhros sighed as the hands started toying with his hair again. The words and his brother’s strength gave him the hope that maybe they could still find a way through the darkness and managed to free themselves from everything.

“We will get the two back.” Maedhros told his brother, knowing that he was heard despite his voice being muffled.

“Yes Nelyo. We will.”


	20. Celegorm finds Maglor (Modern times)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a comic I found and asked to be translated. It showed Maglor walking along a street carrying a guitar case, and Celegorm on a park bench surrounded by birds.

Celegorm searched. He looked everywhere he could think of from the highest mountains to the most remote caves looking for him, and still he found nothing. It would be so easy for him to give into despair, for him to accept that his older brother was well and truly lost to him. Instead he checked other places, ones he remembered his brother holding a slight disdain for. At first this change yielded results no different than he had heard before.

It was only later after some ‘movies’ came out that it changed. The ‘movies’ sparked a renewed interest in things long gone and seemed to change the general view of people’s oddities. It was only then that Celegorm had heard the rumors of a musician with dark hair who had pointed ears ‘like those elves from the movie’.  Latching onto that information, and clinging to it he looked. He searched until finally, finally he found him.

Despite wanting to run up to him and hug him clinging to his older brother he waited. He watched until he knew it was the right time to act. Then sitting on a park bench surrounded by birds he finally spoke to him as Maglor was passing by whistling softly under his breath. Celegorm called out to him then.

“Older brother.”

Maglor stopped dead surprise written across his face as he turned to face Celegorm. Disbelief quickly replaced the surprise on his brother’s face and Maglor slowly raised a hand to the shoulder strap of his instrument case.

“Turco….?”

A myriad of words was conveyed in that one word and the question. Celegorm gently gave a bird resting on his hand a bit of a toss so it could get airborne again and stood. Walking over to Maglor he wasted no time pulling his brother into a hug deliberately ignoring the vulnerable look on his face.

“Older brother, I finally found you after all this time.” Celegorm whispered fiercely.

For a moment all Maglor could do was stand there letting him hold him. Then as though it finally sunk in that this was real and that he could finally touch him too Maglor’s arms came up and wrapped around Celegorm too.


	21. Maglor as Regent introspection

It was painful sometimes, being trapped between what he knew he had to do and what he wanted more than anything to do. Really there were many times when he wished he had been born as just a good singer not as a Prince nor as a Lord because at least then the lines wouldn’t be quite so stark a contrast.

Still there were a multitude of things that required his care and attention. He had to speak with each commander and to read over all the reports that were left for him. Then there were the supplies that were listed or needed and he had to arrange those. Never mind having to work to keep everyone as content as possible, and having to weather their quiet anger and the silent accusations of being a traitor. 

No, he had to protect them and arrange for them to have homes and places to work as well as food and clothing and everything he possibly could. There was never quite enough time to do simple things such as sing or plan out festivals but somehow he managed a few occasions where everyone could rest and relax and have fun.

That was never what he wanted to do though. He wanted to drop everything to just pick out the one he knew would lead everyone the best, Caranthir he had the best head for the numbers and everything else, and just leave. To go and wage the war he yearned to against the enemy who would slowly wear them all down and break them apart piece by piece.

He wanted to march up to the gates alone and cast down the walls, to see if he could manage to take down any of the beings that struck down his father before they could catch him. To free his older brother and possibly take back that which they needed. That was what he longed to do, to spread his wings so to speak and to find out just how far he could go. To see the fullest extent of his power and to utilize it against the foe that everyone saw as unbeatable.

It grated him that he was powerless to do as he wished, to do as others accused him of being unwilling to do. Yet despite it all he knew that he made the right choice. That didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt sometimes to be so close to doing it and not being able to… perhaps some day he would be able to live with the consequences yet for now he would stay. Stay here stuck between the rock that his people represented and the hard place that the inevitable fall out for it all was.


	22. Maglor After Uldor’s betrayal

“Is there… any hope left?” Maglor asked weakly. Crimson liquid slowly seeped between his fingers and ran down his side. A warm hand brushed against his cheek and he closed his eyes leaning into the touch.

“Yes Cana there’s still hope.” A rich though slightly hoarse voice replied.

Maglor smiled and nodded a little opening his eyes to meet his older brother’s concerned gaze. “Tell me?”

“The sun came up this morning, and the stars shone so brightly last night. Curufin has been working with the dwarrow to fix our arms and armor.” Maedhros listed pointing out the things that he had wondered then his brother continued to seemingly unimportant things. “Caranthir and Celegorm found some woad and flax which Amras is making dye and thread from. We saw some bluebells that were blooming at the edge of camp.”

Maglor’s smile widened and he shifted a little. A low groan fell from his lips as he jostled the wound that was still bleeding. Maedhros frowned and pressed his hand carefully over Maglor’s own.

“That’s good. Flowers should be blooming.” He said, his voice far weaker than either of them wanted to admit.

“Faervel thinks he may have a way to stop the bleeding.” Maedhros said pressing a bit harder against Maglor’s hand and side. Whining softly Maglor curled a bit knowing it would do little against the pain yet wanting the slight comfort the position brought.

“Well… we get to… find out… if it works or not…” He panted softly trying to convince his body that he needed to breathe. Maedhros brushed his cheek again before carefully brushing a few strands of hair out of his face.

“Yes, we will. I will go let him know that he has your permission.”

“Thank you…” Maglor smiled at him then a thought occurred to him. “If it doesn’t work-”

“It will.”

“If it doesn’t,” Maglor repeated giving Maedhros a look. “I want you to survive. Be kind and endure… please?”

“I… will do my best, but you are going to survive so you can make sure I do.”

Maglor nodded, his eyes slipping closed again as exhaustion weighed him down. The next thing he was aware of was a blinding pain coming from his side and hands holding him down. Muffled cries of pain filled the air and after a moment he realized that the cries were his own.

“Cana! Come on focus!” A frantic voice finally managed to penetrate through the haze of pain.

His cries died down to small pained whimpers and he tried to still the shudders that were running through his body. Slowly he became aware of someone holding him before that awareness drifted away from him too plunging him back into darkness.


	23. Fluffy shippy moment between Maglor and Maedhros

* * *

“What am I to you?” Maedhros asked softly stirring him from his dozing state. Rolling onto his back he looked at his brother blinking slowly, sleepily.

“What do you mean?”

Maedhros suddenly seemed incredibly interested in his goblet and shook his head a blush coloring his cheeks. Smiling softly Maglor sat up humming thoughtfully.

“Let’s see…. you know I love you.”

“Yes, I wasn’t talking about that though!” Maedhros cut him off scowling a little.

Chuckling quietly he turned to face his brother, the fireplace he’d been laying next to warming his back now. Letting his eyes trace over those scarred but dearly loved features he carefully put his thoughts to words.

“You are my heart. The flame that resonates in every breath I take and that makes me yearn for the warmth. A liquor that I can never get enough of and yet just being with you for long enough makes my head spin and my heart speed up taking my breath away. The sweetest poison that I would never seek an antidote for because I never want these feelings to leave and yet every second I stop and look at you I am blinded as though I looked upon Laurelin in all of her radiant beauty.”

Maedhros was watching him entranced, the red slowly spreading across his cheeks and along his ears and neck now. Seeing it Maglor held out a hand silently beckoning his brother to join him next to the fire. Maedhros in a daze set his goblet down and joined him taking his hand and kissing the palm gently.

Drawing Maedhros closer Maglor lightly brushed his lips over his brother’s. “You are the fire that warms me when I’m cold and that guides me home in the darkness. The song that consumes my thoughts with the slightest opportunity and I love you so much that without you I would go mad.”

Blushing deeply Maedhros hid his face in his hair whispering, “It’s not fair. Why must you speak such sweet things to me, my songbird?”

Maglor laughed pulling him to lie next to him, Maedhros facing the fireplace so he could admire the way the light cast his features in gold and ruby. Lightly he trailed his fingertips over his cheek then Maglor kissed him softly.

“I speak only the truth, my flame. Surely you know that, just as you know how I love you.” He whispered lovingly against Maedhros’ lips.

Maedhros rolled so that he was pressing him against the floor then kissed him deeply. “I do, and I love you.”

Maglor smiled and nodded. “Then all is well.” He wrapped his arms around Maedhros’ shoulders and pulled him closer relaxing again. Maedhros laughed shifting a bit before settling with his nose buried him Maglor’s hair.


	24. A snippet from Alqualonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Teler is someone that is close to Maglor's wife who Maglor has been mistreated by or he is according to my ideas and headcanons. You might see him turn up again in some of these in the future.

Despite their expectations to just go in and take the ships Alqualonde has dissolved into a chaotic mess of flames, screams, blood and death. Looking around alarmed Maedhros tried to spot one of his brothers rather than just someone wearing their emblem or colors. For a long moment there was absolutely nothing except more of the same as he’d seen further away from the docks.

Then there his little brother- the one he promised to take care of always- was on the ground looking up at a Teler that was looming over him. His silvery eyes were wide with alarm and a hint of fear. Anger at this ellon, unrecognizable to him though Maglor seemed to recognize him, flooded through him and before he knew what he was doing his sword was buried deep in the elf’s back. Maglor looked at Maedhros with relied and when he offered his little brother a hand Maglor accepted it quickly.

“You should be more careful.” Maedhros told him quietly.

“Right, sorry for the trouble.” Maglor replied still clinging to his hand.

Noticing how his little brother was trembling a little Maedhros sighed softly and pulled him close looking around for anyone who would try to take advantage of their inattention. Maglor made a soft sound and clung for a moment before smiling and moving away.

“I’m okay, thank you.”

“Are you sure?” Maedhros asked skeptically. Maglor’s sword darted out hitting something behind him and the sharp exhale told him his brother’s aim was true. Turning his head he watched as a Teler sunk to the ground and relaxed a little. Yes, it seemed that Maglor was okay now. He would keep an eye on him though, and maybe once they were on the ships they could speak about what happened.

“Fair enough.”

“Come on ata and the others must already be at the ships.” Maglor told him as he headed in the direction of the ships. Sighing he followed wondering just what would happen now, there was little chance that the Valar would simply allow this…. massacre to happen without a response and if they had locked one of their own up for Ages then who knew what would be done to them.


	25. Maglor having a bit of a mental breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has very strong implications of emotional and physical abuse if you have any problems with either of those please do not read it.

Hearing his father saying that he wanted to scream because of having to explain things made Maglor freeze. His breath caught as the words and the implications behind them sank in. Without realizing it, and without even noticing how badly he was shaking now, he backed away into a nearby room. There he sank down to the floor and buried his face in his hands trying to remember how to breathe again yet the more he tried the harder it became.

_“A member of the Royal family? Don’t make me laugh. Someone as pathetic as you couldn’t possibly be a proper member. You are nothing more than a burden to everyone you meet._ ”

Maglor’s breathing sped up, rapidly getting to the point where it sounded as though he’d just run for hours without rest. The shaking got worse and he huddled down trying to make himself smaller as frustration and exhaustion flitted across his senses. A quiet whimper rose from his throat as he realized that it was because of his attempt to test the situation that had caused this.

_“Well I suppose you are good for something. I haven’t felt this relaxed in years.”_

His hands shifted to cover his ears though he knew that it would do no good against the voice he heard. With the words stirred the aches that had long ago healed yet that felt so real that he almost expected that if he checked he would see bruises in various stages of healing and darkening littering his skin. Yet even that paled to insignificance compared to the new knowledge that he’s been burdening his father. Biting sharply on the inside of his wrist he tried to drive back the tears that were burning his eyes now.

_“Aww, look at you. Did I hurt your feelings? Such a pity. I’m tempted to hurt more than those, but you do have a performance tonight and I do not want those brothers of yours hounding my Love for why her husband never showed.”_

Shoulders jerking Maglor knew he failed as hot tears started running down his face. Curling into an even smaller ball he wrapped his arms around his knees and hid his face crying as silently as possible because he’d already caused his father and others enough trouble recently without them having to wonder why he was crying. Hearing someone walk past the room he stilled holding his breath until they passed. Once he was sure they were gone he leaned against the wall again, wrapping his arms around his waist and cried himself to an exhausted and fitful sleep.


End file.
